ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
MonchBats
Quick notes: This is a creature only in the mines. It preys on Crystal Creatures and Crystalites, as well as any varients. *'Crystal creatures' page: '''https://ponytown.fandom.com/wiki/Crystal_Creatures 'Description' '''The Monchbat is an intelligent, quadrupedal aviary creature with bird like claws on its front limbs. It taps these on the walls to communicate along with scaling difficult surfaces and grappling prey. It is a carnivorous creature that feeds mainly off of crystal formations, insects and the mutated crystal species. They are close to the Hematite, much like early modern humans and wolves. It is blind and deaf, though can feel vibrations and has great scent detection. Their tongues are extremely rough and strong, but also have a thick, leather like layer of skin protecting it from crystal shards. They have extremely reflective scales on their tail, along with leather like wings, ranging in color from dark red to purple, and in rare cases, blue. Their back feet are blackened stumps, picture an amputated foot. There are no differences between female and male, other than the fact that males are typically larger and darker colored. The females have a horn on their head to fend off males during the mating process. Male MonchBats are around 30 feet in size, and females are usually 25-30 feet.' Biology Their saliva is extremely acidic, and makes up their stomach acid as well. Mutant Crystals that have been exposed to saliva will begin to erode after 30-40 minutes. The acidic properties are partially from exposure to toxic gasses while they are dwelling in deeper depths at a young age, and otherwise may have been evolved to fill their teeth as a defence mechanism if they are attacked to spray the enemy with acid if broken. Some still have this trait, but it is extremely rare. Their internal organs are almost as crazy as a Lobster's, (some species of lobster) which contains its brain in the throat, kidney in its head and stomach near its tail. A MonchBat’s heart and brain are both in its head, which is covered in a layer of cartilage, then a layer of bone, and a layer of thick leather and after that, scales. Their lungs are located between their two front limbs with a strong ribcage. They are extremely tough and have filters to keep out fine dust in the mines. Its stomach is almost as elastic as an Angler fish, and can hold up to 300 pounds at once before it becomes uncomfortable, at this point the Monchbat is usually too encumbered to fly. The stomach can hold up to 500 pounds before it collapses, however this is rare unless it is force fed. It has no intestines, and coughs up any crystals it could not digest (Titanium and diamond are two) in a similar fashion to an owl’s pellet. These can become geodes if they are in the correct conditions. The reflective scales on its tail are formed over time, and are storage centers for abundances of certain minerals. They are differently colored based on the MonchBat’s diet. Its leather wings are primarily made of the proteins of bats, insects and cave dwelling animals during its larval stage. The larvae stage usually begins one week after the egg is laid, and lasts for anywhere between 5 months and a year. During this, it appears almost like a large centipede and chases down or ambushes its prey, and eats it all, wasting nothing except for toxic parts, which build up in the back of the larvae’s casing to be mellowed out and absorbed over time. After the stage is finished, it pulls itself out like it is emerging from a cocoon and becomes a young adult. Every month, females gather in large groups and try to fend off all males. If a male breaches the defence, it has the right to mate with as many females as possible before another male comes and all the females go to fend it off. The gestation period usually takes 2 weeks, at which point one egg is laid and buried. After about 2 months, the egg will hatch and a larvae will emerge. The ratio of female to male is 3:1. The male Monchbat will live for about another 50 years before it becomes non fertile. At this point, the males usually die after a few months while the females can live up to 80 years in total, losing their fertility at about 60 years of age. Fun Facts The MonchBat can be tamed by Crystal tribes, even though they are its primary food source. It is beneficial for both parties as the Monchbat consumes all waste and the deceased, along with the occasional offering while the tribe can live in a cleaner environment, though the MonchBat much be kept under close supervision or an enclosed space, such as a cage or hut. ''' '''The mineral reserves on a MonchBat’s reflective tail scales can be used to repair broken teeth, claws, scales, bones and continue to grow its fangs. A MonchBat’s mouth is usually coated and dripping with acidic saliva, meaning it digests insects and soft meat in its mouth instead of its stomach. ' '''A MonchBat has dark purple blood! It can breathe both Carbon Dioxide and Oxygen. ' '''If a MonchBat is exposed to cold water, it will die extremely fast, due to it creating a stable temperature in its mouth to keep the saliva liquid. If it freezes or escapes, bacteria will easily enter its mouth, the MonchBat will freeze due to new surface area and no insulation, and general shock, stopping its breathing. If placed in warm water, it can survive for up to 5 hours before its scales begin to peel. A MonchBat is about as intelligent as a young dolphin. ''' '''MonchBats are easily tamed if presented with enough food and attention. Category:Species